Harry Potter y el despertar de la fuerza
by stella8299
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana [...] Luke Skywalker ha regresado. En poco tiempo la siniestra PRIMERA ORDEN ha casi exterminado la RESISTENCIA. Kylo Ren se ha reformado y se ha unido a lo que queda de la RESISTENCIA, ya no queda esperanza. La General Leia Organa ha decidido que la única solución es enviar dos embajadoras para solicitar la ayuda del planeta TIERRA
Hola a todos los fanáticos de Star Wars y por supuesto Harry Potter aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia que no ha dejado mi cabeza espero que la disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios que me ayudan a continuar.

Por el momento empieza en la galaxia de Star Wars pero no se desesperen pronto habrá aventuras en el universo de Harry Potter...

 **Capitulo 1.- Recobrando la esperanza**

El viento soplaba con delicadeza moviendo con cuidado los pequeños mechones de cabello que colgaban delante de los oídos de una joven castaña, la chica vestía ropas color canela y se encontraba sentada en la fresca hierba observando con la mirada perdida el horizonte mientras atardecía.

La joven se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, ¿como había podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo?, ¿Como es que ella siendo solo una carroñera podía dominar la fuerza?, ¿Kylo Ren de verdad había cambiado?, ¿que pasaría ahora?, ¿como detendrían a la primera orden?, estas y miles de preguntas mas invadían los pensamientos de la joven carroñera y no lograba encontrar la respuesta para ninguna de ellas. dirigió su mirada a su regazo donde sostenía una pequeña bolsa, con cuando extendió su mano al bolso y saco un objeto, lo sostuvo en sus manos con delicadeza y lo miro fijamente, el objeto era un tubo cilíndrico de metal finamente construido, con su pulgar toco con cuidado pero a la vez con firmeza el botón verde y al instante del tubo cilíndrico salio una luz azul muy brillante, Rey lo sostuvo a una distancia segura y lo miro fijamente aquel era un sable de luz, un arma de la paz el sable la había pertenecido al legendario Jedi Luke Skywalker aquel que había restablecido la paz en la galaxia al poner fin al malvado imperio galáctico, Rey quito su dedo pulgar del botón en el tubo cilíndrico y al instante la luz azul desapareció, Rey bajo el sable y lo puso en su regazo y metió su mano nuevamente en su bolso y saco otro sable de luz, Rey miro este sable con un poco de temor en sus ojos, este no era un arma de paz mas bien era lo contrario, ni siquiera pudo atreverse a presionar el pequeño botón pues la atemorizaba aquel sable rojo de triple filo, aquel con el que tantas personas inocentes habían caído.

Rey miro el sable con desconfianza recordando como había llegado ahí, realmente era muy sencillo. Al llegar a la resistencia con Kylo Ren recién reformado, todos se opusieron a que se quedara, como no, Kylo Ren o mas bien Ben Solo había sido el causante de tanta destrucción, de tantas muertes y de tanto sufrimiento que no querían otorgarle el perdón, ni siquiera al saber de la trágica muerte de Han Solo, quien había sido asesinado por un general de la primera Orden al saber de la traición de Ben hacia ellos.

La General Organa no les pidió el perdón para su hijo simplemente que le permitieran quedase, Ben les aseguro que no merecía su perdón pero dijo que quería encomendar sus errores, no muchos estaban de acuerdo por lo que yo sin saber por que les asegurare que Ben no haría nada en contra de la resistencia a partir de entonces, Ben me entrego su

sable de luz y la resistencia finalmente lo acepto.

—Maestra Rey... disculpe—dijo una voz robotica que ya se había hecho muy familiar para Rey, la castaña salio de sus pensamientos guardo rápidamente el sable y fijo su vista en el androide dorado con un brazo rojo quien la miraba fijamente

—Hola Cytripio—dijo Rey al androide

—Maestra Rey... La General solicita su presencia en la sala de reuniones ya están todos reunidos—dijo Cytripio compensando a caminar de manera robotica

—¿Reunidos para que?—dijo Rey mientras se levantaba y seguía el paso de androide

—lo había olvidado por completo no se ha enterado... Arturito ha despertado—dijo el androide con aparentemente felicidad deteniéndose para mirar a Rey

—¿Arturito?— pregunto ella extrañada

—si... mi complemento R2-D2, se encontraba en estado de enfriamiento desde que el amo Luke se fue, Hoy a despertado y contiene la pieza restante del mapa hacia el amo Luke—dijo Cytripio con mucho entusiasmo a pesar de ser un androide. Rey no tenia idea, pero al escucharlo la esperanza regreso finalmente —¿de verdad?—pregunto y sin esperar la respuesta del androide corrió hacia donde se encontraban ya los mas importantes lideres de la resistencia.

Rey corrió deprisa, Luke Sywalker, pronto de regreso, el equilibrio en la fuerza al fin volvería, eso significaba que tal ves ella podría convertirse en una Jedi, pensando en esto Rey entro deprisa a la sala donde ya se enconaban muchos que la esperaban entre ellos logro reconocer a Finn, Poe y por supuesto la General Organa, por supuesto Kylo Ren es decir Ben no se encontraba ahí seguro no querían que se enterara del paradero de se mas grande y quizás única esperanza.

En cuanto Rey entro todos le dirigieron la mirada y Leia la miro con una sonrisa en el rostro y le indico que se acercara lo cual la chica hizo al instante.

BB-8 ya se hallaba reproduciendo el holograma del mapa que Rey había visto antes junto con Finn, Han Solo y Chew. aquel mapa se hallaba incompleto y al parecer la galaxia que mostraba era totalmente desconocida, cada persona que se encontraba ahí miraba con atención aquel holograma.

—¿Arturito, podrías hacer los honores?—indico Leia y el androide azul lanzo un pequeño pitido y se movió un poco hacia enfrente y reprodujo un holograma, BB-8 hizo que su parte del mapa encajara perfectamente en el de Arturito y por fin el holograma ya estaba completo.

Cada uno de los presentes miro con asombro el mapa completo, la ruta estaba trasada para encontrar al ultimo Jedi, la pregunta ahora era quien se encargaría de ir en su búsqueda.

Leia se dirigió a Rey hasta estar frente a ella —Rey, quisiera que tu fueras a buscar a mi hermano..

—pero yo..—Rey se había quedado sin habla, por que ella? solo había estado en el momento justo en el lugar oportuno, solo por eso se había convertido en heroína al ayudar en la destrucción de la base Starquiller, solo por eso había descubierto su sensibilidad con la fuerza... o Tal vez no?, Tal vez la fuerza así lo quiso,... quizá... todo así debía ocurrir, cual fuera la razón, su destino había cambiado, ahora debía ayudar a la resistencia por lo que ahora decidida se decidió a contestar. —Lo haré—Rey fijo su mirada en todos los que la observaban—traeré a Luke Skywalker.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Una horas mas tarde Rey ya estaba lista para partir, se había decidido que iría en el halcón milenario con Chew como su copiloto y con R2-D2 como su guía. Sin saber escasamente por que Rey pensaba que era mejor devolverle su sable láser a Ben, sentía que tenia que hacerlo, el ya no dañaría a nadie y en cazo de que la Primera Orden atacaran lo necesitarían, por lo que decidió confiar en sus instintos Leia le había dicho que solo se dejara guiar por la fuerza y tomaría la mejor desicion por lo que finalmente se decidió y armándose de valor fue en busca de Ben Solo.

Ben se encontraba lo mas apartado que podía de todos los demás, aunque lo habían aceptado de regreso muchos le hacían malas caras o simplemente lo ignoraban, aunque Ben asía lo miso, después de buscarlo un rato Rey lo encontró cerca del bosque meditado, la castaña se acerco con el sable de luz en mano.

—Kylo... es decir Ben.. es decir.. yo—dijo Rey al tener la atención del azabache. la chica se sentía algo nerviosa y cohibida era cierto que Ben Solo había cambiado pero aun así no podía olvidar con tanta facilidad todo lo ocurrido en la base Starkiller

—Se que buscaras a mi tío—dijo Ben fríamente levantándose para estar de frente a la chica

—Tu madre te lo dijo no es verdad?—pregunto Rey un poco mas tranquila.

—Si, tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a el—dijo bajando la mirada, guardo silencio unos momentos y volteo nuevamente a ver a Rey—¿a que has venido?

—Yo solo... venia a entregarte esto—dijo simplemente Rey y extendió el sable de luz

—¿Por que?—dijo Ben sin tomar el sable simplemente observándolo.

—por que la fuerza así me lo indica, se que no dañaras a nadie, pero lo necesitaras en caso de que haya problemas—dijo Rey aun con el sable extendido —Tómalo—dijo y Ben no muy convencido acepto su sable de luz

—tengo que irme—dijo sin mas Rey y se volteo comenzando su camino hacia el halcón milenario

—Suerte... la necesitaras—dijo Ben en un susurro.

Rey continuo su camino hasta estar frente al halcón milenario donde Chew y R2-D2 ya la esperaban.

—Rey—escucho unas voces familiares detrás de ella que la llamaban, Rey volteo al instante y se encontró con Finn y Poe

—Olvidaste esto—dijo Finn extendiéndole su bastón Rey lo acepto sonriente y se lo acomodo en su espalda

—volveré pronto traeré al maestro Skywalker—dijo ella despidiéndose de ambos, un gruñido de Chew se hizo presente y Rey supo que era momento de irse.

—los veré luego— dijo finalmente y se dio la vuelta en dirección del halcón

—suerte—dijeron ambos chicos despidiéndose de ella.

Rey subió al halcón milenario detrás de Chew y con R2-D2 detrás se dirigió a la cabina y Chew le lanzo un gruñido indicándole que fuera la piloto, Rey sonrió y se sentó en el lugar del piloto, después de que ambos movieran algunos botones el halcón milenario alzo vuelo rumbo al ultimo Jedi Luke Skywalker.

Hasta aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado, por cierto el próximo capitulo se llamara El pasado de Rey.

Dejen comentarios! :)


End file.
